<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sokovia Accords, finalized by birds89birds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024007">Sokovia Accords, finalized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds89birds/pseuds/birds89birds'>birds89birds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vigilante Frat House [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sokovia Accords, Vigilante Frat House Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds89birds/pseuds/birds89birds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason things are the way they are.</p><p>Laws do more than just get people in trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vigilante Frat House [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sokovia Accords, finalized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNINGS:</b> eugenics, forced impermanent sterilization, mentions of death penalty, detainment without trial, sokovia accords shit</p><p>MOST OF THESE WORDS ARE NOT MY OWN, THEY ARE FROM <a href="https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sokovia_Accords">this wiki page</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Any enhanced individuals who sign must provide biometric data, such as fingerprints and DNA samples.
<ul>
<li>Individuals with mutant DNA must reveal their legal names and true identities to the public.</li>
<li>Enhanced individuals with non-mutant enhancements have the option to only reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations.</li>
<li>Any enhanced individuals with innate powers must wear tracking bracelets at all times.</li>
<li>Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential public risks.</li>
<li>If an enhanced individual’s threat level is deemed above a level 4, either through DNA analysis or physical testing, they must wear a modified tracking bracelet with an explosive charge for quick containment.</li>
<li>Individuals with mutant DNA not associated with the X-men must participate in gene therapies to remove the mutant DNA, if possible.</li>
<li>Individuals with mutant DNA may not have biological children, unless it is confirmed their mutation will not be passed on.
<ul>
<li>Contraceptive medication must be taken daily.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Any individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee.
<ul>
<li>Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale (including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers).</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country.
<ul>
<li>As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers).</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law (including those who take part in extralegal vigilante activities), or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public, may be detained indefinitely without trial.
<ul>
<li>If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested and detained indefinitely without trial.</li>
<li>Individuals with innate powers that make it difficult to detain them may have their powers removed.</li>
<li>If their innate powers cannot be removed in a timely manner (ie individual possesses mutant DNA) then lethal detainment may be used.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology (such as Asgardian and Chitauri weaponry).
<ul>
<li>The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>The Avengers will no longer be a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations.</li>
</ul><p>For the purposes of the Accords, an "enhanced individual" is defined as any person, human or otherwise, with superhuman capabilities. This includes individuals whose powers are an innate function of their biology as well as individuals who utilize the highly advanced technology to grant themselves superhuman capabilities. However, individuals with advanced prostheses do not seem to be considered "enhanced", even if their prostheses give them capabilities beyond those of ordinary humans. </p><p>All members of the Avengers are subject to the same conditions as enhanced individuals, even if they are not enhanced themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>basically i copy-pasted the sokovia accords at the top of my document, and then added to it. Most of these words are not my own, but i think my additions will add some context to what is happening</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>